Waterdeep - DA
Donus Atesso has been waiting in Waterdeep ever since getting rid of the gem store keeper as well as Balthazaar's family. The King strongly suspects that the PCs are responsible. If the PCs enter a tavern quick enough, they will run into DA having a drink there as well. OR DA is advisor to the king and insists on the PCs imprisonment. As soon as they enter the city, a guard starts trailing them (DC20 perception check). After about 10 minutes, he along with 20 other guards will surround them, arrest them and bring them to the castle for a trial. At the castle, all activity has been put on hold for this trial. The King is furious that the PCs betrayed his trust in stealing the gem. He will demand the PCs fess up or will sentence them to death by hanging in 1 months time. After that, they are ushered off to prison. The prison they are sent too is actually quite empty as it is only where those destined for death row are kept. The PCs are blindfolded as they are lead to the castle, eventually, they reach the common area of the prison where the blindfolds are taken off and the two guards release them. Looking around, you see you are in a large circular room with a number of tables clustered around the center. Off to the side is a bookshelf with just a few books on it and some chairs around the bookshelf. On another wall, their is a metal door, bolted shut. Above you, you see a skylight, barred shut with thick metal bars + a layer of glass letting in the only natural light in the room. It is about 25 meters up. Along the wall of the wings + the common area are torches. The guard explains, "This is the common room, you'll come here 3 times a day for an hour to eat your meals. And that's about all you need to know". They will then be lead of into their individual cells. * Uri - 1: Dwarf murderer, dark shifty eyes, deep raspy voice, evil snarl ** Guard sleeps at night * Rowan - 2: Human thief, good with his hands ** Guard can be bought off * Dom - 3: Elf Arsonist, smart guy, knows the most about the guards habits. ** They make their rounds once/hour. Their are always two posted at every entrance during common area times plus guards that escort the kitchen staff but this is more a show of strength than reality. During non-common area times, their is one guard/tunnel plus two at the entrance to the prison (outside the prison). The gaurds barracks + the kitchen staff are behind the iron door. At least five guards can come flooding in when they here a commotion. Each of the doors to the jail cells requires the same key (per wing, so 5 keys unlock every jail cell). Their are also 5 keys to each of the wing doors which is a beefier lock than the jail cell doors. ** Always alert guard * Eddie - 4: Human smuggler, good with disguises ** Guard can be bought off * Sean - 5 ** Always alert guard